


驯养

by Nanimonai



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimonai/pseuds/Nanimonai





	驯养

seulgi x irene

那样黏人的夏天，姜涩琪却突然想吃爆米花。

她站在自动贩卖机面前，盯着玻璃柜里五颜六色的小包装，想着这些膨化的玉米颗粒经过了怎样的工序才出现在她眼前。夏天的温度让人本来就不够清醒的脑子更昏沉。她只是无声地在机器面前站着。

“你怎么了”

有点陌生的声音，迟疑地转过头去，没错是陌生的面孔，而且那人没有穿校服。

姜涩琪有点怀疑自己的眼睛，又开始怀疑自己的脑子，对方的语气给她一种她们是老友的感觉。

“为什么一直站在这里不动，不舒服吗”

“啊…没有”

姜涩琪不知道该怎么答复人家，慢吞吞地把视线放到地板上。保洁阿姨应该擦得很认真，上面可以看到对方胸前挂着的铭牌，闪闪发光。

黏人的夏天，姜涩琪的脑子转得比平常慢，像被人灌了两勺麦芽糖浆。

“要买什么，我帮你”

“啊不用了我自己……” 姜涩琪话说到一半，撞进对方坚持的眼神里。

很漂亮的眼睛。

“爆米花。”

算了，她本来也是个怕麻烦的人，不想进行更多的可能会令人心烦的言语推拉。

出货口传来塑料和金属的碰撞声，那人弯腰把两袋爆米花拿起来塞到姜涩琪手里。

“快考试了，还是多注意点身体，少吃这些东西”

姜涩琪这才意识到些什么，有点不好意思地低下头，轻声说了一句谢谢老师。

年轻的女人颇有意味地看了她一眼，丢下一句“而且爆米花还是外面现爆的最好吃”就潇洒地踩着高跟鞋走了。

姜涩琪捏着包装袋。都是因为天气太热了，她之前甚至没有听见高跟鞋的声音，女人好像从哪里凭空出现的一样。

她看了一眼还没消失的背影，转身回家了。

其实她现在住的那个地方只能被称作为“房子”。

距离考试只有四个月了，爸爸妈妈无暇照顾她，只能在物质方面给予补偿，花了大价钱挤破了头在学校附近租了一套房子给女儿。姜涩琪一个人住，拒绝了妈妈想给她找的保姆，她并不觉得寂寞或是危险，这就是她要的安静和自由。

但是，不可避免地，十八岁的女生逃不过青春期特有的情绪变化。其实家里没有人给她压力，他们都很相信她，老师也早就把注意转移到了更需要关注的同学身上。但姜涩琪总是会在一些时候觉得不能够把控自己，无力又厌烦的心情会让人意志消沉，所以她也有在晚自修的课间跑到教学楼的天台，搬了一把椅子对着远方的霓虹灯流泪的时候。那是只有自己知道，无法诉说的敏感和忧虑。

进入夏天以后天气只会越来越热。姜涩琪最近爱上了自动贩卖机的维他命水。其实不能说爱上，毕竟她对那瓶维他命水本身并没有什么多余的感情，而且她也不知道那些液体里到底有没有包装纸上说的“让人能量满满”的维他命。很直接的，她只是觉得方便，好喝；最重要的，她不爱喝水，尤其是茶水间的热水。

在她连续第四天在晚自修第二节课的课间溜达到一楼的贩卖机前买水的时候，一个有点熟悉的声音叫住了她。

“为什么天天喝饮料”

迟疑地转过头，没错是上次那个女老师。

对方看到她睁着疑惑的双眼，还以为姜涩琪没认出她。

“这么快就忘记我了，上次还帮你买了两袋爆米花呢”

“啊，没有” 姜涩琪摇头，“只是有点奇怪老师为什么会在这里”

“你还没回答我呢，为什么天天喝饮料”

有点调皮的语气，姜涩琪愣住了，没有意识到对方话里的隐藏信息。

“就是…不喜欢喝水”

谁能想到模范生也有为自己的答案感到羞耻的一天。姜涩琪之前觉得世界上肯定不止她一个人不爱喝水，但现在站在年长的女人面前，她觉得这个回答既幼稚又可笑。

对方显然也是这么觉得。

“姜涩琪不喜欢喝水，真想发到sns上” 她甚至一点都不想掩盖自己的笑声。

姜涩琪忽略了那笑声，惊讶地看向小个子女人。

“老师居然认识我吗”

“废话”

对方抬起眼睛看她，“会有人不认识长相出众、年级第一的校队明星姜涩琪吗”

女人这次没有穿高跟鞋，所以姜涩琪发现她其实要比自己要矮上一点。

她有点不知道怎么回答不熟悉的老师带着玩笑的夸奖。

空气沉默了一阵，然后两个人明显地被突兀的上课铃吓了一跳。姜涩琪看到对方的肩膀快速怂起来了一下又放下，有点好笑。

“快回去上课吧” 女人尴尬地假装整理耳边整齐的头发。

“好，老师再见”

姜涩琪转身之前，终于看到了上次没有注意的胸牌上的名字。奇怪的是，一楼的灯光并不亮，贩卖机这里甚至有点昏暗，但是她却看得很清楚。

裴珠泫。

她想起来了，这个名字。这三个字是一年多以来后排的男生们偶然流向她耳朵的八卦的中心，去年刚来的年轻老师。

果然，一个人成为八卦的对象不是没有缘由的。

真的很漂亮，虽然不是男孩子们嘴里夸张的“看一眼就会晕倒的美貌”，但是已经震撼到了年轻没见过什么世面的姜涩琪。

她回忆着裴珠泫在昏暗的灯光下依然清晰又明亮的脸。

等好学生发现自己在进行她最厌恶的发呆运动时，已经又过了半节课。她后知后觉这两次她在裴珠泫面前又呆又傻，有一些说不清楚的懊恼。

同样说不清楚的还有人与人之间的缘分。

姜涩琪之前从来没有在学校里遇见过那个漂亮的女老师，但是一旦她们认识了，说过话，她就发现裴珠泫好像可以在任何时间出现在她目光所能及的任何一个角落。

她早上进班级的时候女老师正好拎着手袋出现在楼道的拐角，她看着她面带微笑地回应着学生们的热情问候。高三生被允许在教师食堂吃饭，所以在中午姜涩琪转一转眼睛就可以看到裴珠泫和同组的几个老师坐在一起吃饭，嘴巴鼓起来的样子像某种小动物。晚自修的课间，如果姜涩琪走到楼道的另一边往下看就可以看到操场的方向有一个小小的身影在跑步，非下雨不间断。

她觉得裴老师还挺可爱的。

她们按照自己的轨迹生活着，直到姜涩琪自认为完美的生活作息出现了第一丝裂缝。那是在裴珠泫去她家给她做了一顿饭之后。

说是一顿饭其实就是两碗拉面，豪华版的，有姜涩琪最喜欢的芝士肠和最讨厌的蔬菜。她们俩一人一碗。

裴珠泫的宿舍和姜涩琪住的地方在隔壁楼。周五晚上回去的时候，女老师路过教室发现了痛苦地趴在桌子上捂着胃部的学生，根据经验判断肯定是晚上没有好好吃饭。热心的女老师随即送她回家，还附赠了一碗面。

两个人坐在饭桌前沉默地吃着饭。

姜涩琪不知道裴珠泫在想什么心事，看她皱着眉头应该不是什么让人开心的事情。但是姜涩琪挺开心的，她以前从来没有深刻感觉到一口热饭对人的重大意义。

裴珠泫用不规则的姿势握着筷子，她有话要说。

“我之前，有看到过你，在天台的时候”

姜涩琪马上知道了她在说什么。

“没什么，大家都有压力，尤其是现在” 裴珠泫从自己的碗里夹了一块肉到姜涩琪碗里，又慢慢地收回筷子。

“发泄出来就好了。”

“最重要的是，饭一定要好好吃”

送走裴珠泫的时候姜涩琪在想，对方和这顿饭都出现得恰到好处，这让她心里有一点感激。

第二天是周末，裴珠泫又叫姜涩琪去她的宿舍吃了顿货真价实的饭。学校的单身宿舍福利挺好，除了面积小一点，其他设施都很全备。

姜涩琪看着裴珠泫屋里的摆设，同样是一个人住，为什么她这里就有一种家的感觉。

很自然地，她们开始一起吃午饭，姜涩琪还可以回家休息一会儿再去上学，反正她在学校也是趴在硬邦邦的课桌上睡觉。一段时间之后，晚修时间改为学生自主复习，姜涩琪回到自己的小房子里学习，所以很自然地，她们开始一起吃晚饭。

姜涩琪原来的生活在悄悄地被改变，但这并没有让她觉得不舒服。

可能因为她们气场很搭。这种很搭是很奇妙的事情，她们非亲非故，认识也不过两三个星期，但是却让姜涩琪觉得她们第一次见面的时候她产生的那种熟悉感并非偶然，这是命运加在她身上的指引。

她们交换了备用钥匙，有的时候是姜涩琪去裴珠泫的宿舍蹭饭，有的时候是裴珠泫拎着菜和水果到姜涩琪家里。 

休息的时间里，她会榨一些奇奇怪怪但是味道还不错的汁半强迫地让女学生喝下去。甚至还会在姜涩琪有些消沉的时候讲笑话来逗她。

有一次两个人在休息时间看什么社会新闻，画面切到了工人们在检修铁路。

“你知道在日本，上了年纪的女人们是怎么表达爱意的吗”

裴老师突然发问，模范生姜涩琪思考了半天也想不出来，这不属于她的领域。

“她们会挑一个月明星稀的凌晨，拎上水桶去清洗家附近的铁路，好让心上人和月亮都看见”

裴珠泫说得很正经，眼睛亮亮的，映着吊灯的光。姜涩琪过了好一会儿才反应过来这是个老土又拙劣的冷笑话，一脸无语地看着讲笑话的人倒在沙发上。

后来姜涩琪也笑了，倒在沙发的另一边，但她知道绝对不是因为这个阿姨洗铁路的笑话。

裴珠泫没有要求什么，但作为回报，姜涩琪会在周末仅有的一些空闲时间主动帮裴珠泫扫地拖地，收收衣服，浇浇花，然后半躺在沙发上陪裴珠泫看她最爱的《鬼怪》，把孔刘和李栋旭逆光走来的名场面看上一百遍。

姜涩琪很喜欢裴珠泫宿舍的阳台。

不像姜涩琪房子的露台只用来堆放杂物，裴珠泫把各种东西都摆得恰到好处，好像它们生来就应该在此似的。她开辟了一处种花的地方，花盆和女人一样小小的，很精致，花的枝叶也被修剪得很整齐，处处都体现了这个女人的细心。

她和她的花一样，美丽却又不艳丽，只会得到人的无限注目与喜爱，然后感叹造物主的偏爱。

“姐姐最喜欢什么花呢”

在只有两个人的时候姜涩琪会这么叫她，从某一天的晚上开始。

“喜欢我养的所有花。” 裴珠泫低下头摆弄一盆花盆的位置。“花了很多时间浇水除虫呢，而且，它们都是属于我的花。”

“嗯…涩琪呢” 她花了点力气安置好了花盆，回过头反问女孩。

“我吗” 姜涩琪看着其中一盆茉莉，想起小时候外婆也会在天台上养上几盆，然后轻轻地摘下几朵白色的小花放到小碟子里摆在客厅的茶几上。姜涩琪从前一回家就可以闻到茉莉的味道，是淡淡的清香，让她的心情变得很好。

“我其实不了解花呢…” 她认真地在思考。

“但是如果要说最喜欢，应该还是---”

姜涩琪没有能够回答完整，可能是因为附近的哪户人家突然放的烟花夺走了她们的注意力。

“今天是什么节日吗” 看着绚烂的烟花，裴珠泫疑惑地转过头问她。

“啊，姐姐不知道吗” 姜涩琪还了一个更加疑惑的表情，让裴珠泫第一次怀疑她们俩之间其实还是有几条代沟的。

“什么啊…”

“那是艺琳家放的，她这次数学考了61分”

“真的假的” 裴珠泫觉得自己搞不懂现在的小孩和她们的家长了。

姜涩琪眯着眼睛看着她笑得很开心。

“当然是假的”

“.…”

“你别跑” 裴珠泫随手拿起了阳台的扫帚，姜涩琪没躲，结结实实地在屁股上挨了一下。

时间到了，她差不多该走了。

裴珠泫和姜涩琪从来没有在对方的家里留下来过夜过，时间一到她们就自觉提着包离开，心照不宣，像两个害怕法术失效的灰姑娘。不知道为什么，姜涩琪不觉得裴珠泫希望自己开口说想留下来。

高中最后的这些时间算起来其实很短，在以后漫长的人生里回忆起来，也不过是几个瞬间，因为那场决定一生的考试才变得意义非凡的，只属于这个夏天的几个瞬间。

但这时候的姜涩琪却在阳台上看着三三两两的星点，看着不远处的烟花，撑着脑袋想着爱因斯坦，裴珠泫也在她旁边发着呆，不知道在想谁。

地久天长。

是突然从脑子里突然冒出来的词。那些时刻，和裴珠泫待在一起的那些时刻，让她觉得自己很有温度，像那些班级里的普通女生一样觉得生活因为一个人变得有点美好，让她想要某一个时刻无限，无限地延长。

一个人成为八卦的对象不是没有缘由的。

距离考试还有一个月的时候，风云人物姜涩琪又上了学校头条。

放学半个小时之后，姜涩琪和金艺琳一起下楼，她们可以一起走到大门口再说再见。金艺琳吸吸鼻子，敏感地嗅到了空气里有不同于往日的兴奋，她的第六感迅速带领她看到了这种反常的兴奋的源头。

“涩酱”

金艺琳扯了扯姜涩琪校服外套的下摆，用下巴指向了两人的斜前方。

一个紧张得很明显的男生抱着一只等身毛绒玩具熊站在人群前。

姜涩琪看着对方打颤的小腿和发白的嘴唇，低头皱了皱眉头。

她其实不反感别人对她表达情感，她不是那种热衷于受到众人追捧的人，但是没有几个十几岁的女孩子会排斥恰到好处的表达。

比如之前她还在校队的时候，每次训练或者比赛过后都有人偷偷往她的更衣柜里放上一支修剪整齐的玫瑰，还有一张干净的卡片，写着涩酱辛苦了/涩酱下次也加油之类的话。

她曾经揪着金艺琳背后的衣领问是不是她的恶作剧，因为这个外号是她的杰作，但是得到了否定的回答。

“拜托，姐这种没温度的人我是不敢下手的”

这是她当时的原话，姜涩琪当然没有放过她。她不知道自己为什么会让人觉得没温度，是冷漠吗，又或者是太理性，她不知道，但有些时候人们只看到外表，或者她们想看到的东西。

再比如她去年生日的时候还有人送了绣上了她名字和一朵玫瑰的定制棒球套装，让她在接下来很久的一段训练、比赛的时光里都要面对着别人友善的玩笑和自己内心的小小挣扎。毕竟，这个人很细心，尺码很合适，球棍和头盔的大小还有材料也都很合适。他好像很了解她，或者说很努力地尝试过了解她。

还有上次白色情人节收到的巧克力，盒子里塞了一张一样的卡片。还是只写着加油之类的话，完美诠释了不打扰是我的温柔。

她几乎就要确定这是同一个人干出来的事情，克制又温柔，完美地冲击了少女的心思。虽然姜涩琪不是一般的少女，但她的心里也有很容易被戳到的点。比如说玫瑰。

也许因为姜涩琪很喜欢小王子这本书。

她不记得故事的细节了，但她记得狐狸对小王子说 “正是因为你为你的玫瑰，花费了时间，才使你的花儿变得那么重要”。她有时候会想，她对于那个人来说是不是就是被花费了时间和心思而变得重要的人。而如果这个人也是这样对他的玫瑰就好了，她一定会连同玫瑰一起喜欢上他的。

但现在站在眼前的这个男生显然不属于“恰到好处”的范围。

姜涩琪想不通一个人白痴到什么程度才会选择在这个时间点告白，也想不通是什么让他选择在这样的天气抱着一只到北极都不会冷的毛绒玩具。都是因为太热了，姜涩琪的脾气也跟着变坏了一点点。

最后她还是很有风度地把男生叫到一边，在尽量不打击到他的自尊心的前提下花了三十分钟委婉地拒绝了。

那天晚上去裴珠泫家一起吃饭的时候，女老师的气压似乎有一点低。

姜涩琪敏锐地发现姐姐今天没有给她夹蔬菜。

“姐姐”

“嗯？”

“有不高兴吗”

“有”

姜涩琪感到庆幸她看出来了。

“工作的事情吗”

“不是”

裴珠泫放下筷子，吸了一口气慢悠悠地开口， “那个男生真的很不理智”

“啊…就是说呢” 姜涩琪一脸恍然大悟。这种八卦的传播速度还是要比她想象得快。

“没事的姐姐，我不会被这种事情影响的”

裴珠泫露出了一个复杂的眼神，动手收拾桌上的垃圾。

“那就好”她的语速比平常快上一些。

“我觉得，你其实不是她们说的那种没温度的人”

是夸奖吧，姜涩琪又不知道要如何回应她了。

但她还是觉得裴珠泫有点不高兴，走到厨房想帮着洗碗的时候也被拒绝了。

“回去学习吧” 裴珠泫擦了擦一边手，帮姜涩琪拿掉衣服上的一根头发。

“姐姐…”

“去吧涩酱”

裴珠泫换上了揶揄的表情，这突如其来的称呼哽得姜涩琪一句话都说不出来。她脸上有点发热，慌乱地回到客厅背上书包离开了。

临近考试，学校里的高三生们想尽方法做着最后的努力。

有些人仍然在进行客观知识的补充，有些人则开展主观又唯心的行为，比如转发锦鲤，求签拜神之类的。姜涩琪上一秒刚刚拒绝了父母电话里想要带她去庙里拜拜的请求，下一秒裴珠泫就发来了短信叫她一起去附近山上的庙里看看。

姜涩琪很想回复她，我有那个时间还不如多看两页书。想想还是去吧，不想拂了对方的好意。

庙里几乎都是学生和他们的家长，只有这个时候才会想起这些平常被无视的东西吧。姜涩琪在心里想，当人意识到他没有办法再做得更多的时候，只能向超出人类以外的东西寻求慰藉了。

裴珠泫更像一个虔诚的应考生。她拉着姜涩琪的手让她在垫子上跪下，两个人拜了三拜。姜涩琪没有闭眼，她只是一边拜着一边心不在焉地打量着珠泫，对方的睫毛在轻轻地抖动着，小声地在说些什么，嘴巴的弧度很好看。

她们逛了两圈，出来的时候姜涩琪忍不住跟裴珠泫吐槽，说刚刚居然不小心听到隔壁班的同学在求好姻缘的，姜涩琪表示不能理解。

“也许人家真的很渴望吧”

“或者毕业季不希望分手得太痛苦也说不定”

裴珠泫勾着姜涩琪的书包带，声音轻飘飘的。

“或许姐姐刚刚也求了吗，这方面的” 姜涩琪不经意地开口，她很想装得满不在意的样子，但是事实上她的声音一出来就变得着急又带着无法控制的试探。

裴珠泫没有回答她。

姜涩琪的笑容干巴巴的，“啊哈，所以姐姐有喜欢的人是吗”

她成功让裴珠泫红了耳朵，白皙的皮肤也泛起了一点血色。

“烦不烦，学生知道太多是要被开除的” 裴珠泫在这个时候半开玩笑似的拿出老师的身份来压她。

姜涩琪突然觉得很没意思。

她其实不止一次地在办公室里或者在宿舍区撞见过那些摇着尾巴跃跃欲试的男老师，但没有一个她觉得帅的，或者让她觉得可以配得上珠泫的。

那又怎样，说不定真是哪一个，姜涩琪有点烦躁地踢了一脚路边的小石子，结果冷不丁自己的屁股上也挨了一下。

这种烦闷也没有持续多久，模范生很快又投入到了学习当中，裴珠泫也闭口不提这些会让女孩敏感的问题。

因为她马上就要考试了。

姜涩琪从来不害怕考试本身，那些紧张的心情早已经被她磨炼的像喝水一样自然——即使她不爱喝水。

毕业典礼那天学校久违地热闹起来。

一起度过了三年时光的同窗们互相送了很多礼物，签了很多五彩斑斓的名字，收到了很多花。

看着手里满满的东西，姜涩琪在这个时候才真实地感觉到了自己的人气。

“涩琪，你能写一个爱你在上面吗”

平时班上很安静的一个女生扯了扯自己胸口处的布料。

姜涩琪微笑着点头，把金艺琳喊过来帮她拿着礼物，却在签名的时候分神了。

远处的裴珠泫在看着她笑，她今天穿了一条很漂亮的长裙，走两步就可以迷倒众生。

她飞快又认真地写下了“在上面” 三个字，朝裴珠泫跑过去。

裴珠泫看着姜涩琪欢快的脚步和在空中蹦蹦跳跳的马尾，又瞥到了刚才那个女同学略带幽怨的面容，没来由地觉得有点幸福。

“今天还没送你花呢”

她拉着姜涩琪走向办公室。

老师们都在外面和大家合影，办公室里很安静。

姜涩琪才发现这是她第一次来裴珠泫日常工作的地方。

她的位置靠窗，右边是一个可伸缩的迷你露台。

真的很迷你，上面只摆了两盆花，种的都是玫瑰，和她家里阳台的花一样，漂漂亮亮的。

裴珠泫从抽屉里拿出一把剪刀，小心地剪下了一枝，又拿起桌面上的一个黑色的杯子一起递给她。

“毕业礼物”

姜涩琪觉得这个场景熟悉得很诡异。

有什么东西好像要破土而出。

闹哄哄的一群人突然闯进了办公室，英语老师在叫姜涩琪的名字，让她来不及抓住那一瞬间的想法就让它从指缝里溜走了。

“去吧” 裴珠泫笑得很开心，弯弯的眉毛和眼睛生动又迷人。

考试成绩出来之后她们又见了一面，这次是在裴珠泫放假时候住的另外一个家里。

姜涩琪乖乖和姐姐汇报了自己的去向，然后从背后的包掏出一瓶葡萄酒。

“哪儿来的” 裴珠泫好笑地看着装大人的小孩。

“家里偷的，撬了爸爸的酒柜”

姜涩琪一脸骄傲地给她们俩都倒上了酒。

最后是裴珠泫喝得更多些，脸上泛起了很重的红晕，和她说话的时候也渐渐颠三倒四口齿不清。

姜涩琪突然觉得她们的年龄颠倒了

她很想叫叫她的名字，事实上她也这么做了。

“珠泫”

“嗯” 微醺的人没有怪罪年下的失礼。

“怎么了”

“_跟你在一起的时光全都很耀眼_**_。_**” 喝了酒的原因，姜涩琪的声音比平常要低沉沙哑一点，不像一个刚刚高中毕业的女孩。

“什么呀姜涩琪！”

“_因为天气好_”

姜涩琪喝了一小口酒，继续她的台词。

_“因为天气不好，因为天气刚刚好。_”

_每一天，都很美好。_

最后一句她却不能够说出来了，她的喉咙被上涌的酒精和满腔的情绪堵得一点空余都不剩。裴珠泫的泪水在眼眶里打了好几个美丽的转，还是慢慢流下来了。姜涩琪也许真的是没有温度的人，但是在裴珠泫面前她可以是任何一种样子的小女孩而任性地不用去担心

我已经很勇敢了。姜涩琪想，如果她喝得更多一点是不是会更勇敢，不用像现在一样做一只蹩脚的缩头乌龟。

“涩...琪” 裴珠泫喊她。

“在”

“我...” 裴珠泫带着眼泪笑得很灿烂，在此之前姜涩琪还从来没见过她露出这么灿烂的表情，她动了动喉头，让姜涩琪没来由地胃部一阵紧张。

“...好开心” 清澈又温润的眼神。像过去被切割成无数个最细小的时间单位那样，裴珠泫注视着姜涩琪。

“我也是” 女孩也看着她笑。

地久天长。

她又想到了这个当时灵光一现的表达。

后来搬回家的时候姜涩琪丢掉了很多东西，没用的笔记本，翻烂的参考书，占地方的摆件。

那个黑色的丑杯子当然被妈妈吐槽了，但姜涩琪还是把它留下了。怎么说也是裴珠泫送她的，虽然和裴老师美丽端庄的形象不符。

也不能这么说，裴老师偶尔也有想让人吐槽大叔的时候。

姜涩琪笑了笑，很快意识到了自己危险的思绪，及时地收回了。

大学的生活让人无暇想起从前，或者说姜涩琪让自己时刻保持充实，从而避免去想起那个意义非凡的夏天。

两年间的假期她也照常回家，大部分时间都在家里陪陪爸妈，或者去咖啡馆学习，偶尔和金艺琳出去逛逛商场。她在她人眼里本就是这种淡淡的人，同学们显然也很清楚。

今年的冬天比往常冷一些，姜涩琪终于在某天受够了只有冷饮料的日子。她也不像十几岁的时候那样可以忍受和冰凉为伴。

爸爸妈妈也只是惊讶了一下就让她自己找杯子，不爱喝水又不常回家的人在家里是不配拥有自己的专用杯子的。于是她想起了裴珠泫和她送给她的丑杯子。

它仍然被好好地摆在姜涩琪房间的柜子上，和周围的布置格格不入，仿佛固执地在提醒房间的主人些什么。

姜涩琪拿好杯子走到厨房，等待着水的升温。

在等待的时间里，她只是等待。不知道为什么，这片黑色让她有点害怕。

提示的声音打断了她专心的等候。

滚烫的水被小心地注入黑色的容器，飘起了一团浓重的水汽，好像是见证了一个从前无人问津的生命的诞生。

姜涩琪只是盯着这完全又纯粹的黑色，妄图想从里面看出什么旧时光仅剩下的痕迹，然后她看到了这看似完美的黑色像她曾经看似完美的生活那样，出现了裂缝。

杯口还在冒着热气，杯体的黑色却一点点地褪去，从最底下开始，露出了刺眼的白，漫长的几秒钟之后终于战胜了所有的黑暗，呈现出了它本来应该有的色彩。

姜涩琪的呼吸变得急促，她突然觉得被什么东西掐住了喉咙。

在这一刻，她终于想起来了。

时间为她停止了，好让她捉住本该在两年前就留在脑海里的想法。裴珠泫在毕业典礼那天送她的玫瑰，为什么会让她有那种异样的感觉。

姜涩琪不顾烫手的温度，用力地捏着陶瓷杯，裴珠泫喜欢的、低级过时又拙劣的加温变色游戏，却毫不费力地骗过了她这种没有温度的人。

她曾经见过很多次的精致卡片上的字，只不过换了内容。

涩酱、爱してるよ。

小心翼翼的手写体，像极了裴珠泫包裹得紧紧的、不为人知的隐秘爱意。

** _有一朵花…我想…她把我驯养了_ **

** _因为我给她浇过水，因为我给她盖过罩子，因为我给她用屏风挡风，因为我给她身上除过毛虫（除了留下两三条，好让它们变为蝴蝶）_ **

“我花了很多时间浇水除虫…花不能吹风的”

“姜涩琪你还是多喝点水知道吗，热的，一定要喝热的”

“最重要的是，要好好吃饭”

** _因为我倾听过她的怨艾，她的夸口，有时甚至倾听她的沉默。_ **

“不要紧的，发泄出来没有关系的”

“我们涩琪，发呆的时间并不是浪费呀”

** _因为她是我的玫瑰花。_ **

“…而且，它们都是我的花”

“我最喜欢我自己种的花”

那么，到底是谁被驯养了，是玫瑰，还是她。

姜涩琪弯下腰，抹掉无止尽的眼泪，剧烈又无声地对着垃圾桶干呕。

她的夏天好像真的要结束了。

END.


End file.
